Seals of the type to which the present invention relate are adapted for mounting on bearing rings or the like and rest with one or more of its sealing lips engaging against the surface of a machine part to be supported in the bearing ring. A seal of this general type is shown in West German Pat. No. 3,118,430. In accordance with the seal shown in this patent, the sealing lips can be inverted when the bearing bushing is pushed onto the universal joint which often results in damage to the seal.